


How I Met Garret

by undermyumbreon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: EatTheRare, F/M, Mrs. Hobbs is on a phone call, Mrs. Hobbs tells us about her love life with GJH, but you'll get chills from the ending, it's very sweet please believe me, takes place RIGHT before the phone call from Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big thanks to my sibling for helping me out with this last fic! I asked them for an obscure pairing, but they gave me the best idea ever: a prequel to the (TV) Hannibal series of Louise Hobbs' relationship with Garret Jacob Hobbs! It will be Louise speaking in the beginning. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Garret

     “Let me see how much I remember. I’m in the kitchen with Garret and Abigail though, so they can help me fill in the blanks! The first time I met Garret- oh gosh it was so long ago! The first time I met him, it was actually on a hunting trip! My friend Julie from work told me she wanted to get away for a weekend because work at the office was very stressful at the time. She found this group who would go into the woods on weekends and take people along to teach them how to hunt and build a campfire- just all of these survival skills. At first I was hesitant, but she eventually convinced me to go and she signed us up for a weekend during the fall… I think it wassss- mm- I want to say October because it was really cold… Oh Garret says it was October, I was right.”  
     “On the first day of the trip, Julie and I had come separately since she needed to finish some last minute paperwork, so I was alone with these two other couples and the instructors, but I saw this man who had come alone as well and I decided hey- why not strike up a conversation, you know? So I went over and I asked him if it was his first time going on this hunting trip and he told me he had done this trip a lot- ha! Garret’s bragging, he said to tell you he went on the trip at least ten times. He told me he loves to hunt and he had learned how to do it from his father when he was very young. We started talking about the retreat and he said he wish he had the time to be an instructor, but being a single guy he had to work long shifts and sometimes he would have to work on the weekends. He told me he was a pipe threader and he really liked the physical aspect of that job.”  
     “By then Julie arrived and the group went into the forest, but we both talked to him during our hike. He told us his name was Garret and we all introduced ourselves to one another. He was very knowledgeable about the woods and the animals we hunted- very impressive. We had great weather during that time and Garret was always so fun to be around and hear his stories whether it was a trip into the woods or his younger years. He was so nice and personable and I was very attracted to that. I was in my older twenties and I was very excited at the idea of getting married and starting a family, so I thought that I should ask him out! Julie of course told me I should go for it, so I did and he was very excited about that!”  
     “The first date we went on-… I think we just went out for coffee at a local café or something like that- my memory is failing me right now! …Garret said we actually went to a bar, but they had some special with coffee and alcohol since it was fall. But I guess I really liked the second impression I got from him because we ended up dating for about two years before he proposed to me. At that point, we were living in his apartment and we had plans to move into a bigger home. He took me back into the woods where we first met and I thought he was just taking me there for our two year anniversary, but he proposed to me on the first night! He gave me a ring he had whittled using deer bone. Now I’m a girl who loves her jewelry and gems, but I fell in LOVE with this little ring he made for me! …Ah Garret I know you’re blushing! All of those hours he had worked on it just made me love him more because he wanted to propose to me during all those weeks he spent making it. Later on, we went to a jeweler and bought matching rings, but I still have the engagement ring in my jewelry box. We decided to get married soon after the engagement because we only wanted a few friends and family to come, so it wasn’t this over the top big event we had to plan out. The wedding was an outdoor wedding at a local farm in- oh no it wasn’t an animal farm! They grew vegetables and they had an old barn that they remodeled for special events that we were able to rent out for the wedding. We had it toward the end of July and it was the most pleasant day with the most gorgeous sunset...”  
      “Soon after that, we wanted to have children and we talked about possibly having two. We had purchased a bigger house by then with enough space to build a family. Well- we tried to get pregnant for about half a year and it wasn’t working for me, so long story short we went with IVF and that worked for me. When I told him that I was pregnant, he was the happiest man alive. Oh- that man almost fainted he was so ecstatic to be a father- Garret you know that’s true! Fortunately, my pregnancy went smoothly because he was a very nervous wreck the entire time and I SWEAR he was more stressed out than I was even when I was in labor! When my daughter was born, he cried when he cut the umbilical cord and held her. We had thrown some names around before she was born, but when I saw the way Garret held her I knew we had to name her Abigail, which means “Father’s joy” in Hebrew- I don’t know if you knew that... Why did I know that? Well, I remembered seeing it in an old baby book that I read before she was born, but I knew naming her anything else would be a crime! Since we had decided not to have any more kids after Abigail because I had to have IVF, the name really suited her best.”  
     “When we came home with her, Garret was very anxious about her getting sick or hurt, but I had to tell him that we’d get to that hurdle if it ever came up! Before she was born, during his paternity leave he made Abigail a baby spoon out of deer bone- he just loves carving using deer bone and he made a baby blanket out of deer fur. They’re in a box in Abigail’s closet now, but they are very beautiful. When Abigail was still waking up during the night, he would always be willing to rock her back to sleep even though he had work the next morning. But after a while he got very tired from that! He never complained though- he just nudged me so I would get up instead!”  
     “Abigail definitely grew up being a daddy’s girl… Oh Abby, you know it’s true! Ah- she loved playing with him outside and having him walk her to the bus stop. Her first word was “dada”, but I’m told by Abigail that that’s a very common first word. But still, she loves Garret so much. She’s more willing to tell him when some kid is being mean to her at school or if she’s worried about a test or project. They’d go to all sorts of places together, like wildlife museums or to the library for arts and crafts. They would even go shopping together and see the newest kids’ movies on weekends. During the winter, he would go sledding with her for hours and in the summer, they would go into the woods and swim in the river when it was low. When she graduated from high school, Garret started to take her on hunting trips during the summer to spend as much time with her as he could before she went off to college. She wasn’t going far, only a two hour or so drive to the place, but Garret was having a terrible time seeing her go off and leave the nest. He’s cried over it before, but I think after her first year there he’s getting used to the idea. He’s such a worry-wart- yes Garret you are! Ha- It was really bad during her last year in high school. He would bring up all of these scenarios like, “What if someone breaks into her dorm room?” or, “What if her roommate is a terrible person?” but he eventually stopped by the time she graduated. But DON’T get me started on the day she moved in because all I’ll say is that he was a mess for a week straight afterword! …Abigail just told me she agrees!”  
     “When she comes home on weekends and holidays, they go out on hunting trips. It’s like their thing now after they went during the summer. I think she gets embarrassed by it sometimes when Garret tells her they’re going on another trip. She gets very quiet and sort of mutters about it to me, but I think when it’s over she’s happy she went… yes Abigail you know that’s what happens. I just say it’s her wanting to be independent and go back to college instead of spending time with us. Maybe being a “daddy’s girl” is not cool enough, you know! Ha! My daughter just gave me a look. I think we’re getting too old to be cool around her friends anymore… Okay well if that’s all you need, I think I’ll go. I probably gave you too much anyway! I’m making breakfast right now so tell your mom I love her and I'll call her later! ...Okay- ba-bye.”

     …  
  
     “Who was that Mom?”  
     “Rosaline called me. She said she was working on summer homework for her psychology class. They’re talking about relationships and for their assignment they need to talk about their parents’ relationship. Since my sister is divorced though, apparently Rosaline can’t write about her own mother’s marriage to Tom since it didn’t work out, so she called me instead to get a story.”  
     “That’s a weird assignment. I never had anything like that in high school.”  
     “Well you never had psychology- oh the phone’s ringing again. Maybe Rosaline has another question.”   
  
     …  
  
     “Hello? … Just a second- Dad? It’s for you.”  
     “Who is it?”  
     “Caller ID said it’s blocked.”  
     “…Hello? …yeah? …………………………yes…………………………”  
  
     …  
  
     “Who was that Garret?”

     …  
  
     “Dad?”  
  
     …  
  
     “Garret? Who was-… Garret is something wrong?”  
  
     …  
  
     “…Garret…?”


End file.
